


A New Horizon

by hishn_greywalker



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Community: reel_spn, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-31
Updated: 2007-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishn_greywalker/pseuds/hishn_greywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - The story of two boys and the family business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Horizon

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://reel-spn.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://reel-spn.livejournal.com/)**reel_spn**. Movie prompt, Boondock Saints. Title and lyrics at the end from Boston's "don't look back".

Gordon Walker got John Winchester out of prison. Later, no one would really know why. It wouldn't make sense, but it would happen, and a few months later, Gordon Walker would be dead.

It would be a mistake made by demon underlings that would force Dean and Sam Winchester into the fight that had been going on for a long time, a simmering battle that had been ignored by the government.

\--

"Hey, Dean," Sam called, tossing a wrench to his brother. When Dean looked up, wrench in hand, Sam grinned. "You think Jo will actually dress in that nurse's costume you gave her?"

Dean laughed. "Maybe. If we're lucky. And Ellen doesn't stop her."

\--

The battle had started in 1912 when the gates of hell broke open. Instead of flooding the world with demons and creatures from hell, the hunters that had existed in the world had been able to contain them in a somewhat unstable cage of sorts in Russia. After years of hunters being allowed to do what they wanted because of what they were, the public began to tire of supporting them and their ways. In the end, they were driven from their posts.

From there the hunters banded together to fight the evil that slipped through the fading wards around Russia and to keep each other safe. The hunter network spanned the world, an underground movement that the government tried to get rid of time and time again.

And then the hunters split. No one knows for sure what happened and how it came about, but it did. There became two factions. One faction was in it to get back their position in the world, and the other was in it because it was what they did and, for the most part, they didn't have anything else left. They were friendly enough with each other, both fighting for the same thing in the end, but there was a weary tension that kept them from doing anything but coexisting.

\--

"Walker," the tired man sighed out.

"How's it going, Bobby?" the black man who was settling next to the other asked.

"Was going fine, until a minute ago."

"Aww, now, that hurt."

"Good," the older man sniffed. "What're you doing here, anyways?"

\--

When the demon underlings made the mistake of attacking Dean and Sam Winchester, the Winchester boys were brought into the fight that they hadn't been a part of before then. After they had left their home town of Lawrence, Kansas shortly after Sam's last year of high school, they had been working at an auto shop in Crookston, Nebraska for the past few years.

The boys never talked about anything from before. No one knew much about them, about where they were from. Some people knew they didn't know where their father was or if he was alive, and some knew their mother was dead. None knew what had happened or even if they knew.

It all went down in a place called Harvelle's. The widow of the original owner, Ellen, was a small blonde lady who could wield a shotgun with the best of them and knew how to keep a bar calm. She ran her roadhouse as a safe haven for hunters, any and all, but it was a base for the ones who were in it because it was what they did.

Dean and Sam didn't know that, despite having spent the last few years there after work. They knew she had connections with some organization, but they had never asked, and if they hadn't been in there the Halloween the demons had tried to shut the place down, they probably never would have.

\--

"You all," the burly man told the people in the bar, his eyes as black as tar, "will be leaving now."

Dean cocked his head to the side. "Come on now, it's Halloween. There's enough beer and candy corn for everyone."

The man stared at Dean, and Sam nudged him, whispering something to him that no one else could catch. Just as the demon reached out to grab Dean, Sam sloshed something from a flask at the man.

The rest of the hunters reacted as the demon hosts fell back, the lead one screaming as he steamed.

The fight was on.

\--

But they had been there, and they had managed to make the difference in the fight that night. When Ellen had questioned them later about knowing how to fight demons, they'd only mumbled something about Missouri, and she'd left it alone.

They'd all gone home licking their wounds that night, thinking they'd put the issue to rest. They hadn't. The next morning had seen the Winchester boys in a life or death fight with the demons from the night before, resulting in two hurt boys, a couple of exorcised demons, and some dead host bodies.

The bodies were what had brought in the feds in, what had turned Agent Victor Henrickson onto the case. The first time he'd talked to the Winchesters, he'd been able to rule the deaths they'd caused self defense. By the time he figured out the string of demon exorcism-host killings had been the Winchesters', they'd gone to ground and disappeared.

\--

"What in the world leaves burns like this?" the cop leaning over the body asked.

Henrickson raised an eyebrow. "You've never seen a holy water burn left on a demon host before?"

The cop raised an eyebrow. "Don't rightly know if I've ever seen a demon host before, actually, sir."

Henrickson sighed. It was going to be a long investigation, between how tight-lipped people in small towns were and the fact that they didn't seem to recognize demon activity, even when the hosts were steaming from holy water.

\--

They hadn't been meaning to do anything but kill off the demons who had attacked them, but then they'd found themselves needing to get revenge on the more active group of hunters when their leader had sent Jo Harvelle into a meeting that, if they hadn't gotten there before her, would have been her death.

It had started their crusade of killing evil and saving people. Later, once they had found their father again and realized who he was, they'd call it the family business. For the time being, until that happened, they just called it their destiny.

Since the hunters had been demoted to the fringe of society back in the sixties, the government had put rules in place about how they were actually allowed to hunt. Most hunters just ignored the law and went about it their own way, just making sure to stay under the radar. Some didn't, and as the factions grew apart, it became one of the tells for which party they belonged to.

\--

"There's been a lot of hunter activity in Texas lately," one of the guys who was tapping away on a computer told the chief as he walked by. "And a bit more than normal in West Virginia."

"'A bit more than normal'?" the chief questioned.

"Well, yeah," the tech frowned. "There's hunter activity everywhere. I just pick it out when there's more than normal or when they're being too obvious, not covering their tracks and stuff."

The chief frowned. He was new to this post and from an outside unit, but he had been under the impression that all hunter activity was illegal and supposed to be looked into.

\--

Gordon Walker, the man who'd sent Jo on her death mission, had gone on trial many times. The government had never been able to actually get charges to stick, though, and the Winchester boys were determined to do something about that. Taking Jo with them, they had gone to his house with the intent to take him out and instead had been caught in a trap. In the end, Jo had been shot and killed. It was then that they had met John Winchester.

When Gordon had gotten him released from prison, it had been with the intention that they use him to get rid of the hunters who were standing in Gordon and his group's way of gaining more freedom to hunt as they liked, no matter how brutal or inhumane. Once John Winchester realized that included killing his own sons and old friends, the three had gone to ground like only a Winchester seemed capable of.

\--

"Dean? Sam?" John asked, hardly believing it.

"Dad?" Dean's voice was full of hope, and after a second, he moved forward and hugged his father.

Sam stood right behind him, tears in his eyes. "Dad."

John looked at his youngest over his other son's shoulder. "Hey, boys."

\--

Three months later, they had gotten revenge. Gordon Walker was standing trial yet again, and this time, instead of letting him walk, the three Winchesters decided to do something about it. Henrickson didn't do anything as the Winchesters took out Walker, having convinced his superiors that as long as the hunters were dealing with their own, it was less work for them. He didn't tell his superiors about his plans to help the Winchesters out, however.

In the end, when it was all said and done, Dean and Sam took off for a haunting in Arizona in their black Impala, and John headed to South Dakota to see an old friend. Some time later, a kid passed through Harvelle's talking about these two guys he'd seen and the way they hunted, and somewhere back east, some guy talked about two hunters, young kids, who'd saved his life from a demon. Henrickson could only smile when the guy told him the kids' last name was Winchester.

\--

"Dude. Come on. Just for an hour?"

"Sammy, how many times have I got to tell you? Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Dean grinned and Sam slouched in his seat. Boston blared on in the tape deck, _the road is calling, today is the day_.


End file.
